Misunderstandings
by SilverThornz
Summary: Neji frowned at Hinata's sobs,"H-He cheated on me!" she exclaimed crying into her cousins chest. THis was not exceptable, no one cheated on his family and lived to see the sun again! He couldn't let this go, he was going to find the bitch and make him pay dearly! He patted her on the back, "Where does this bastard live?" he asked venomously, planing the prick's total obliviation.


**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: only one person owes Naruto damn it! STOP rubbing it in our faces!**

**(:Misunderstandings **

**Chapter one: What the Hell Just Happened?**

Neji was going to get this bastard, his was going to chop his groin off and feed it to Hinata's goldfish then he was going take his balls and grind them into dust. he enjoyed those thoughts, so much he was ready to begin already!

Neji rapped roughly on the wooden door, a trembling but angry Hinata beside him. That bastard boyfriend of hers had hurt the wrong one! No one hurts his cousins without a painful _ass-kicking_ to even things up.

"Open the DAMN door or I'll kick it down," Neji shouted making the Hyuuga beside him jump.

Sasuke heard the yelling from his room and left his room and headed for the door with a scowl on his face, whoever was knocking on _his_ door was about to get a very rude welcome!

He turned the door knob and opened the door. All he saw next was something crash into his that sent him flying backwards. Sasuke's body hit the floor with a thud that could be heard for miles. The seething Hyuuga rushed him and picked him up by the strands of his hair and kicked him in the chest with a pair of boots Sasuke had in his closet himself.

Sasuke's body hit the chair with a thud and his mind still had not registered what had brought this on. Damn, even opening his eyes hurt. His orbs found Hinata's wide eyes and he registered her shock. What the hell is going on!

"Think you can cheat on my baby cousin and get away from it do?" Neji asked coldly as he made his way over to the dazed Uchiha.

A realization screamed throughout his body, "What the hell are you talking about!" Sasuke roared his body still unaware of what just transpired. "Hinata's not my girlfriend!"

A fury like no other appeared on the older Hyuuga's features, "Denying her, eh?!" Neji half yelled, half asked.

Neji jacked him up by his shirt collar and Sasuke couldn't help but retort, "You hit like a bitch."

"Why you!" Neji brought his fist up to put him out of his misery when-

"Neji! Stop it!" Hinata shreaked, coming closer to the males.

"What's going on here!" Naruto said a little louder than necessary.

"Get lost!" Neji told him as he was about to punch the Uchiha.

"N-Neji! Sasuke's not my b-boyfriend," Hinata studdered suddenly as she pointed at the blonde, "He is!"

Neji's eyes traveled from the Uchiha to Naruto. She could definitely do better than that blonde idiot, he had assumed it was the Uchiha because why would she seriously prefer the blonde? Women were so dense sometimes.

He dropped the Uchiha to the floor who didn't protest because he was still trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

Neji cracked his knuckles and Hinata stepped closer to Naruto, "H-How could you do this to m-me!" she shouted at him almost choking on the enormous flow of tears that were bursting from her eyes.

The male Hyuuga decided to let her talk before pounding the bafoon just in case someone else appeared and claimed to be her boyfriend.

A look of pure confusion flooded over the blonde's face, "Hinata, what are you talking about?"

Neji faced palmed his cousin was an idiot. She didn't know who her boyfriend was.

The blonde continued, "I never cheated on you."

"W-What?" she asked, taken aback, "B-But I came by your apartment earlier, and I saw a shapely woman standing in your window!"

Naruto shook his head, "Sasuke's apartment is being fumigated and he asked if he could stay here until its done. He had some girl over at six." Naruto told her.

She eyed the Sasuke who had a look that said, "What the fuck just happened?"

She shook her head refusing to believe him, "You're lying to me you-you small-man hooded bastard!"

Neji and Sasuke did a double take that was more than enough information.

Naruto sweat dropped and she continued, "I put up with your short little friend and this is how you repay me!" she yelled, "I went upstairs and I heard m-moans coming from your living room, Naruto! I heard your voice!"

Dumbfounded Naruto searched for the right way to put this, "I was watching TV. Hinata."

She studdered again, "but they were moaning and-"

"Oh! That was Porn-No it was SpongeBob, yeah…just SpongeBob," he scratched his head nervously.

"Y-You weren't cheating on me?" she asked as she flushed burgundy.

"No of course, Not!" Naruto said with a jubilant smile. "I love you Hinata."

And that was Neji's cue to leave, "I'll be in the car." He said as he left the people in the room not even acknowledging the fact that he had just attacked Sasuke without any reason.

She hugged him and ran after Neji but stopped and turned around, "Are we still on for  
Friday?" she asked her voice now returning to its normal pitch.

"Of course, Nata!" the love of her life said with a smile.

She beamed shyly at him and exsited slamming the door behind her.

Naruto yawned and he too closed his bedroom door.

Sasuke just sat there thinking, "What the hell just happened."

* * *

**N/A: So did you like? This one-shot came to me last night in a dream…weird right? Except my brother was Neji and well whatever review…I'm doing random one-shots now because hey why not?**


End file.
